Japan (Red Alert)
:Attention Taichou! This article covers Japan in the Red Alert '' universe, which has split off from the Tiberium-universe. For info on this country in the Tiberium-verse, see "Japan"'' "Japan shall conquer!" :Imperial Warrior Japan (日本 Nihon or Nippon, officially 日本国 Nippon-koku or "Nihon-koku") is an island country in East Asia. Located in the Pacific Ocean, it lies to the east of China, Korea and Russia, stretching from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East China Sea in the south. The characters that make up Japan's name mean "sun-origin", which is why Japan is sometimes identified as the "Land of the Rising Sun". Japan comprises over three thousand islands, the largest of which are Honshū, Hokkaidō, Kyūshū and Shikoku, together accounting for 97% of land area. Most of the islands are mountainous, many volcanic; for example, Japan’s highest peak, Mount Fuji, is a volcano. Japan has the world's tenth largest population, with about 128 million people. The Greater Tokyo Area, which includes the capital city of Tokyo and several surrounding prefectures, is the largest metropolitan area in the world, with over 30 million residents. Archaeological research indicates that people were living on the islands of Japan as early as the Upper Paleolithic period. The first written mention of Japan begins with brief appearances in Chinese history texts from the first century AD. Influence from the outside world followed by long periods of isolation has characterized Japan's history. Thus, its culture today is a mixture of outside influences and internal developments. In Our Timeline, during WWII, Japan surprise attacked the USA naval base at Pearl Harbor on December 7th, 1941, sparking the Pacific War - a war with the USA that ended in August 1945, as a campaign of carpet bombing civilian targets - including the dreaded Hiroshima and Nagasaki atomic bombings - forced the Japanese to surrender. Role in GWWII and GWWIII Not much intel is available regarding Japan's role in Great World War II and Great World War III. It is assumed to have been affiliated with the Allies in both conflicts. During GWWIII, Japan presumably helped the Koreans repulse the Soviet Pacific offensive. Role in WWIII Soviet time travel experiments have altered the past, resulting in the creation of, by 1985, an Imperial Japan which was much more powerful than the Japanese Empire in Our Timeline. As a sign of Japan's new hegemony in Asia-Pacific and superpower status the country has styled itself the Empire of the Rising Sun. In this new timeline, Japan is at the forefront of modern technology, possessing all the resources, manpower and technology to rival the Soviet Union and Allied Forces. Relations between the Empire and the world's other superpowers have been rocky, and some commentators believe war was inevitable. With the outbreak of World War III, that time has come. Imperial troops swept over the vast lands of the Soviet Union, and prepared for a confrontation with the Allies... For Japan during World War III, see main article: Empire of the Rising Sun Locations MT Fuji: Japan's highest peak and volcano, where an invasion force of USSR Apocalypse Tanks, lead by the Soviet Commander, assassinated Emperor Yoshiro in his personal King Oni Battle Mech near the end of World War III. Here are the following areas of interest at Mt. Fuji: *Kenji's Base *Naomi's Base *Shinzo's Base *Imperial Palace *Prison: Occupants: 1 Conscript and 1 War Bear Yokohoma Harbor: In Operation "Barbarians at the Bay", two Yurikos (known here as the "Yuriko Sisters") and King Onis - including the entire Army and Navy - fended off the local Allied and Soviet assaults here. Also 4 weird towers were deployed to disrupt battlefield control. Emperor Yoshiros Amusement Park is mocked by the one in LA. Tokyo: The Capital City of Japan and HQ of the Empire, also home to the Black Tortoise fortress. The Allies had to destroy the entire Imperial Military there in order to eliminate the Empire of the Rising Sun entirely. Here are the following structures the Allies recently found and uncovered in Tokyo: *Shirada Docks *Nagama Dojos *Psionic Decimators (x3) *Tenzai Robotics *Toyoma High Command Black Tortoise: A massive naval fortress, responsible for building up the Imperial warmachine, namely the Army, Navy and Air Force. It was either destroyed by a joint Allied-Soviet assault or served as the springboard for the American Invasion. Here is surveiliance information on what is found on the Fortress: *Main Base *Wave-Force Tri-Gun *Fortress Power Core Category:Red Alert 2 Factions Category:Red Alert 2 Countries